Courtney Wagner
Courtney Wagner is a student at Blackwell Academy. She is friends with Taylor Christensen and Victoria Chase. Personality Max Caulfield describes Courtney as being a "slave" to Victoria. Courtney tries to be close to Victoria in order to be popular. Max can say that she has a sense of fashion, and if she does, Courtney is seen as being very open and friendly to Max. Episode One - "Chrysalis" Max sees Courtney on her way to help Chloe Price, but doesn't consider going to her for help. Max sees her again in front of the Prescott Dormitory with Victoria and Taylor. The three get soaked by the sprinklers, and Taylor and Courtney run together to Victoria's room for a towel after she is soaked with paint. Episode Two - "Out of Time" Max has the option to talk to Courtney about the upcoming Vortex Club party, as she is in charge of the guest list. She can comment on Courtney's great sense of style to earn a spot on the list, and Courtney will offer to give Max some fashion tips before the party. Unlike many of the other students, Courtney does not film Kate Marsh on the rooftop at the end of the episode. Episode Four - "Dark Room" If you complimented Courtney earlier, she texts Max about having a fashion party. Later in the episode, Max sees Courtney drinking alone at the Vortex Club party. When Max asks Sarah, the girl at the entrance to the VIP section, if she can go in, she refuses and says that Courtney is the gatekeeper and that it’s her responsibility. Max asks Courtney if she can help Max go in the VIP lounge. If Max complimented her earlier, Courtney lets Max into the VIP section, wishing her a good time with the party. If Max didn't compliment her, Courtney won't let Max into the VIP section, and is surprised that she is even attending the party. If Max added her name to the list herself, Courtney comments that it isn't even her handwriting, and denies Max access, telling her to leave the party. Episode Five - "Polarized" Courtney appears in Max's nightmare. In the reversed hallway scene, she is talking to Taylor like she was in Episode 1. In the diner scene, she is talking to Taylor again and appears to be laughing at something. When Max approaches her, she pleads to her to save everyone. Although she is not seen in the Sacrifice Chloe ending, it is believed she is still alive. In the Sacrifice Arcadia Bay ending, however, she is presumed to be among the town's casualties. Alternative Timeline As Max wakes up in the alternative timeline, Courtney is standing near a group of Vortex Club members, including Max. She says she thinks Max is high and that nobody listened when she said that they shouldn't let her in the club, to which Taylor says that Courtney doesn't want anybody in it. Relationships Friends * Victoria Chase - According to Max, Courtney is "such a slave to Taylor and Victoria". In Episode 2, Max can overhear Courtney telling Victoria that she has almost finished writing Victoria's essay. However, she can also be seen sitting on the steps with Victoria and Taylor in Episode 1, indicating that Victoria must see Courtney as a friend as well. * Taylor Christensen - * Max Caulfield (Determinant) - If Max compliments her sense of style, Courtney will add her to the VIP guest list and offer to give her a makeover before the party. She will also be very friendly to Max at the party. Enemies * Sarah - If Courtney adds Max to the VIP list, she will kick Sarah out of the Vortex Club when she hears that Sarah refused to let her in. * Max Caulfield (Determinant) - If Max adds her name to the VIP list, Courtney will call her pathetic and tell her to leave the party. Gallery Screenshots courtney-ep1talktotaylor.png|Courtney talking to Taylor ("Chrysalis") courtney-ep1runtovic.png|Courtney running to Victoria ("Chrysalis") Vlcsnap-2016-09-13-14h39m27s369.png|Courtney, Victoria and Taylor on the dormitory steps ("Chrysalis") courtney-ep2workingonlist.png|Courtney working on the guest list ("Out of Time") courtney-ep2talktomax.png|Courtney talking to Max ("Out of Time") courtneystella-ep2.png|Courtney and Stella frozen in time ("Out of Time") courtney-ep3altline.png|Courtney in the alternative timeline ("Chaos Theory") courtney-ep4talktomax.png|Courtney talking to Max ("Dark Room") courtney-nightmare.png|Courtney in Max's nightmare ("Polarized") Concept Art Courtney-concept.jpg|Concept art by Edouard Caplain. Trivia * Courtney has a sign on a board in the Prescott Dormitory asking for a Statistics Tutor. * Courtney has the same voice actor as Max Caulfield. es:Courtney Wagner ru:Кортни Вагнер de:Courtney Wagner pt-br:Courtney Wagner Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Blackwell Academy Students Category:Characters (Season 1) Category:Episode 1: Chrysalis Characters Category:Episode 2: Out of Time Characters Category:Episode 4: Dark Room Characters Category:Episode 5: Polarized Characters Category:Vortex Club Members Category:Alternative Timeline Characters Category:Female Characters (Season 1) Category:Minor Characters Category:Minor Characters (Season 1) Category:Season 1